I've got something for you
by Lilacs46
Summary: Edward, Alice and Bella decide to have a little Halloween fun, but their fun turns into one terrifying experience. AH Entry for the Haunted Twilight Challenge


**Title: I've got something for you**

**Penname(s): Lilacs46**

**Summary: Edward, Alice and Bella decide to have a little Halloween fun, but their fun turns into one terrifying experience.**

**Rating: M for language **

**Submitted for Haunted Twilight Challenge**

**Please check out other Challenge Entries at : http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Haunted_Twilight_Challenge/74526/**

"Edward, hurry the hell up would you? It's nine o'clock, so the kids should be finished trick or treating." Alice yelled, as she walked out of the house.

Bella stood waiting by the front door, and she rolled her eyes at Edward, who was standing in front of the refrigerator, holding the door open. "And men think that women are slow."

Ignoring their chastising, he grabbed the carton of eggs off of the bottom shelf. "Okay, I'm ready," he said, and he slammed the door shut. He wagged his brow, and snickered. "Let's go have some fun!"

It was Halloween, and every year they would do something different. Last year they had tied an old purse to a string, and threw it in the road while they sat in the ditch beside the road, and waited for cars to drive by. More often than not, the cars would simply pass by, not giving the purse a second thought. But, every now and again someone would stop. The driver would get out of their car, and bend over to pick up the purse, but when they did, Edward, or whoever happened to be holding the string, would pull on it, hard, causing the purse to skid back across the road and into the ditch where the three of them sat. They would laugh at their childish antics, as the embarrassed man or woman made their way back into their car and drove off.

This particular year it had been Edward's turn to choose what they did, and he had what he thought would be a brilliant idea. He wanted to egg a few cars.

"Hold up you two." Bella commanded, as she locked the door to the house. Edward and Alice had walked out ahead of her, and were already half way down the driveway. She bent over, and put the key back in its hiding space under the rock, that was situated in the flower bed. Once satisfied that it was well hidden, she walked over to where the two stood waiting.

She ran her fingers across her chin while she collected her thoughts. "We can't go down the driveway, because the neighbors will see us." She pulled her hand away from her face, and then pointed toward the forest line. "We're going that way. It's much quicker, and we have a better chance of not getting caught."

"You have got to be kidding? Its pitch black out tonight. Aren't you afraid that we'll get lost?" Edward furrowed his brow as he spoke. He didn't like walking through the woods in broad daylight, let alone at night when he couldn't see where he was going.

"God Edward, you are such a wuss. Besides, Bella knows the woods here like the back of her hand," Alice laughed, and then she turned her head to look at Bella. "Isn't that right?"

"I haven't gotten myself lost yet, and I've been walking through the woods here since I was six years old." She replied smugly.

In all honesty, it was the truth. She had never been lost in the forest that surrounded her mother's house. It was actually one of her favorite pastimes. She loved climbing down the huge boulders that trailed down the steep hill of her mother's back yard, and on one of her multiple hiking trips she happened upon a secluded pond that was ensconced by grass and trees. There was no trail leading to or away from it, which led her to believe that no one else had been there in years. That simple fact made the pond her new favorite place to go when she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She would sometimes sit there for hours on end, simply enjoying the whistle of the wind as it blew through the trees, and the sight of the birds, as they flew effortlessly through the sky above, or flitted from tree to tree.

**~*~*~*~**

Edward pointed a finger at Bella, and threatened. "I swear to god, if you get us lost, you _will_ be sorry." She ignored him, because she knew that his threats were empty. He had never followed through on any of them in the past.

She walked over to where he stood, and laced her fingers through his. She then raised her head, and met his gaze; her mouth was stretched into a devilish grin. "Come on babe, I promise, I'll protect you in the big bad woods."

They made the short trek in a matter of minutes, and then situated themselves behind a row of tall pine trees that separated the ditch from the road.

"Me first," Alice's squealed with excitement, and she laughed as she snatched the carton of eggs from Edwards grasp. She opened it and took one out before handing it back to him. She then turned toward Bella, her body shuddered with fervor. She giggled, and then she placed one of her petite hands on Bella's shoulder. "You picked the perfect place to do this."

Her enthusiasm was contagious, causing Bella to laugh along with her. "I know. I chose this spot because, as you can see," she paused, to point a finger across the street to the seemingly endless line of trees. "There aren't any houses across the road, and the two closest neighbors on either side of us can't see or hear us from here."

"Get ready, Alice, there's a car coming!" Edward's voice rang out in anticipation.

The car was rapidly approaching and Alice pulled her arm back, then she whipped the egg at the car as it sped by. "Damn it!" She shouted, her voice reflecting her agitation. "I missed."

It was Bella's turn next, so she plucked and egg from the carton, and readied herself as the next car approached, but when she threw it, she too, missed her intended target. "Fuck, this is harder than I thought it would be." Frustrated, she handed the next egg to Edward. "Here, you should be good at this; you play baseball all the time with your friends."

He pushed his way between the two girls. "Step aside ladies, and let a pro show you how it's done." Bella and Alice both rolled their eyes, as Edward stretched his arms out in front of him. Forgetting that the egg was within his grasp he squeezed his hand a little too tight. "FUCK!" He cursed, as the egg burst open, and its contents seeped through his fingers.

Bella clutched her stomach and doubled over in laughter.

"Way to go Edward. So, now that you've shown us how the pros break eggs, can you show us how they throw em?" Alice said as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Don't you worry little sister? I still have two eggs left. Three, if you let me throw the extra one?" He raised his brow and smiled before adding. "So, can I have it?"

Bella and Alice agreed to his request, and then the three of them took their respective turns.

Six of the seven remaining eggs were thrown. And those six missed their intended prey.

"I'll be damned if I don't hit something with this one!" He was disappointed and angry at himself for having failed to hit a car and that anger filled him with renewed determination, so he snatched the solitary egg from the carton, and then waited for the next car.

They stood waiting for a good thirty minutes, and not a single car drove by. "Well, this sucks." Alice sighed in frustration.

"It sure as hell does," Bella agreed, and then continued. "And I'm tired of waiting. Let's go back to the house." She looked over at Alice for approval, Alice nodding her agreement.

"Wait! Look," Edward demanded, and then pointed a finger toward the bend in the road. "A car is coming. Can't you see the headlights?"

"Oh shit, here we go. Edward, you better hit this bitch." Alice said.

He chortled. "That's the plan."

The truck rounded the bend in the road, as a now nervous Edward, readied himself. _I'll never hear the end of it, if I don't hit this one. _He thought, as the car swiftly approached.

With speed, and precision, Edward released the egg from his grasp, and it shattered when it collided with the windshield.

Three things happened at once. Edward gasped; the truck skidded to a halt, and Alice grabbed Edward by the arm. "Run!" She shouted.

The ominous tone of the man's voice when he got out of his truck, and shouted, "I've got something for you, you son of a bitch!" caused Bella to react on instinct. She turned on her heal, and started running, but soon froze in her tracks when she heard the blaring boom of his gun. _What the fuck; he just shot at us. _Without a second thought, she flung her body forward, and fell flat to the ground.

But no sooner had she fallen to the ground than she heard the crunching sound of crushed leaves as Edward and Alice made their escape without her. Fear overtook her, and her body began to quiver. _I can't believe they just left. For all they know, I could have been shot, and they just leave me here to die alone?_ Too afraid to cry, she lay there, still, and she said a silent prayer, that the man wouldn't decide to seek her out, and kill her. _I swear, if I make it out of here alive, __I will never do this again._ She laid there for what felt like an eternity, while the man stood by his car, and peered through the trees, trying to catch a glimpse of perpetrators.

Luck was on her side. The guy finally gave up on his futile search, and walked back to his truck.

"Fuck you, asshole!" He said, as he opened the door. Then he climbed into the cab, slammed the door, revved up the engine and sped off down the road.

"Thank God!" Her body was still trembling when she pushed herself up from the forest floor. She wanted nothing more than to run back to the safety of her mother's house, but remnants of fear lingered within her, weighed her down, and she had to force herself to even be able to walk.

She returned home a few minutes later, and chills ran down her spine when she realized that Alice, and Edward hadn't made it to the house before her. _Oh my god. Did one of them get shot when he fired the gun? _Dazed, she bent over, and retrieved the key from is hiding place, and unlocked the door. Once inside, she closed the door behind her, walked into the kitchen, pulled one of the chairs out from under the table, and sat down. _I'll give them thirty minutes._ She thought, as she sat waiting. If they didn't make it back by then, she would call the one person who needed to be called, and that was the one person she feared calling the most. Their mother.

She drummed her fingers on the top of the table, as she glanced back and forth from the clock to the front door.

Thirty minutes later, they still hadn't arrived, so she picked up the phone, and made the dreaded call. She didn't want to get herself or her friends in trouble with their mom, but she needed to know that they were safe, and since they hadn't come back to her house, their mothers house was the only logical alternative.

"Hello?" Esme Cullen's soft voice flowed through the receiver.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen. This is Bella. Are Edward and Alice home?"

"No dear, I thought they were at your house." _Shit! Think of something quick. Lie._

"They were, but they went for a walk. I just thought that maybe they went home, since they haven't come back yet," she paused, wondering what to say. She didn't want Mrs. Cullen to worry, until she was sure that there was something to worry about. "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. Alice loves horses, so maybe she stopped by the stable at my neighbors, Mr. Black's house. If they don't return soon, I'll walk down to the barn, and see it they are over there."

"Have Edward give me a call when they get back, will you?"

"I will. You have a good night, Mrs. Cullen."

"You too, dear."

Once they said their good-byes, Bella hung up the phone, and began pacing anxiously back and forth across the kitchen floor. _Where in the hell could they be?_

**~*~*~*~**

Over an hour had passed since she had made the call to their mother, yet Edward and Alice still hadn't returned, and fear began to consume her once more, as various scenarios played through her mind, as to what could have possibly happened to her friends.

Frightened for her friends, and not knowing what had happened to them, she made a silent oath that she would find them, and then she walked over to the sink. Opening the cabinet door beneath it, she bent over and grabbed the flashlight off of the bottom shelf before closing it again.

She had walked out of the house, and made half way across the front lawn, when she heard the muffled echo of crunching leaves and snapping twigs. She turned her head toward the sound; it was coming from behind the south side of the house.

A wave of panic rushed though her, and goose bumps rose across her flesh when the noise began to amplify, as the perpetrators closed the distance. "Who's out there?" Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Bella, is that you?" Edward and Alice asked in unison. Alice breathed a sigh of relief, when she realized that they had finally found their way back to Bella's house, and that she was indeed alive. "Thank God. When we saw you fall, we were sure that he had shot you."

"As you can see," she waved her hand across her torso. "I wasn't, but what in the hell happened to the two of you? One minute you were both standing beside me, and the next, you were gone. I've been so worried. I thought that one of _you_ had been shot." Thankful that her friends were unharmed, it didn't cross her mind to ask them why they had left her behind.

Edward and Alice turned to look at one another and then they both burst into a fit of laughter.

"That may have been better than what we've just been through." Alice bent over, and ran her hands across the numerous of scratches that now adorned her once unblemished legs.

Shocked at the sight, Bella gasped. "What in the hell happened to you?" She asked, and then she grabbed Alice by the hand. "Come with me. We need to put something on those cuts. I think that my mom has some peroxide and cotton balls in the bathroom." She said, and then paused when she remembered the call that she had made to their mother earlier. "Shit, Edward!" She shouted, but was soon startled when she turned around, and nearly ran into Edward, who was now following behind them. "Hey, while I'm taking care of Alice's cuts, you might want to give your mother a call."

"Why would I want to call my mom?"

She shrugged her shoulders, and then replied. "Because, I didn't know what else to do. When you didn't come back here, I panicked, and I called your house. I thought that maybe you had gone home instead."

Edward's eyes widened in fear. He knew he would never hear the end of it, if his mother found out what they had been up to that night. "You didn't tell her what we did. Did you?"

She rolled her eyes, and chuckled. "Hell no. Do you really think I'm _that _crazy?" Edward opened his mouth to answer, but quickly snapped it shut when Bella narrowed her eyes in waring. "Don't you dare answer that," she giggled, and then continued. "What I told her, was that the two of you had gone for a walk, but hadn't returned yet; that maybe you had taken a detour to the neighbor's barn. Anyway, she asked me to have you call her when you got back."

Throwing his hands up in defeat, he turned around and walked to the kitchen to call his mom.

"Sit over there on the edge of the bathtub." She commanded as she grabbed the peroxide, and a few cotton balls from the closet. "So, what happened to the two of you?" She asked, and then tilted the bottle of peroxide to pour some onto a cotton ball. "When you and Edward took off running, I was so sure that you would have come straight back to the house. Where did you go," she paused, dropping her gaze to the wounds on Alice's legs. "And how in the hell did you get all these cuts and scratches?" She asked concerned.

When the saturated cotton made contact with her leg, she jerked it back. "Damn, Bella, that hurts!"

"Stop being such a wimp." She averted her gaze from the seeping wound, and looked up at Alice, meeting her gaze. "Well, are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

There was embarrassment in her eyes, and blush colored her cheeks. "When he fired the shot, the only thing I saw was you falling, and it scared the shit out of me," she paused. Her embarrassment replaced by regret. She reached out and grasped Bella's hand. "I swear, Bella, had I know that you hadn't been shot, I wouldn't have left you there. I was just so scared, and the only thing I could think of was that I need to get the hell away from there as fast as I could, so I grabbed Edward's hand and told him to run."

"It's alright, I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad that you're okay. I would have run too, but I was so afraid, and the first thing that came to mind was to fall down and play dead. I guess it worked, because he left." She said, and then laughed.

"Anyway," Alice began. "We were so shaken, that we didn't think. We just took off running. We didn't stop until we came upon a cow pasture. That's when Edward decided to look for the glow of the yard light in your mother's front yard. That's when I got the scratches. We took off running again, and it was so dark that we didn't see the briar patch, and we ran right through.

"You should have worn a pair of jeans like I told you to." Edward said, as he entered the bathroom.

"Next time I will."

"There isn't going to be a next time. I've learned my lesson." Bella said, deciding that she never again wanted to experience the trepidation and anxiety she had suffered through that night.

Edward nodded his agreement.

They concluded the evening by making a vow to give up their Halloween pranks.

**A/N If you found that you enjoyed reading this, please leave a review, and support this story when the voting begins. Thank you for taking the time to read. The events in this story are true, and I wrote it exactly as it happened in real life. I was Bella the real life version. Edward was my best friend Phillip, and Alice was his sister, Patricia.**


End file.
